


I'll Still Love (Even Better After Death)

by eggtarts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Greek Reincarnation Soulmate AU, Hades - Persephone Greek AU, I love this fic but idk i kinda trashed it lmao i hope u like it anyway, M/M, cuz like they're only mentioned lmao / implied, idk this is a mess im a mess, the ending is a open ending, there mention of verkwan but i didnt tag them, there's a epilogue to this ok, this was supposed to be out long ago but there were some complications and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He holds the world in his palm and he could easily cause chaos without any efforts but he chooses to learn; to love and accept that maybe life isn’t all bitter.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alternately, Jeon Wonwoo paints countless of faceless figure to his canvases and Hong Jisoo always dedicates his book to a lover he could never recall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Still Love (Even Better After Death)

_“He holds the world in his palm and he could easily cause chaos without any effort but he chooses to learn; to love and accept that maybe life isn’t all that bitter.”_

  


[ When people stop worshipping Gods, Hades _knows_ he is the first to go. Humans now believe they’re stronger than the Gods that reign above them. They’re under the notion that death comes as unwillingly to them as it does to Gods, like Hades himself, the king of the underworld. . But Hades is old and tired. His body is worn down from the many wars he’s faced and he just wanted the pain and desolation to end. But before his end, he promises his wife, Persephone, that the two will meet in another lifetime. He will find her, they will fall in love again and Persephone vows her love for him before Hades passes on, Persephone following soon after. ]

Jeon Wonwoo wakes up from his slumber. He isn’t sure if it’s supposed to be a sign or if it’s just a nightmare because the same faceless person has been countlessly appearing in his sleep. The person in his ‘dream’ seems so familiar to him, a fondness washing over when skin meets and lips press against each other. Though the scene always differs in his recurring dream Wonwoo always sees flowers and the colour red. And when he searches harder through his hazy memories of said dream, he’ll remember that the two of them were different entities; not themselves but lovers from another lifetime.

Letting out a tired sigh, the raven-haired male sits up, running his fingers through his hair before glancing at the clock that sits on his side table. 5.46PM. Just then, his phone rings, filling his quiet room with the specific ringtone of SISTAR’s So Cool, a ringtone set by Seungcheol (and he knows this because he was there, looking at Seungcheol when the male was setting the ringtone to his caller number. The other male said nothing to him other than, “It’s only for when I call you so don’t you dare change it.” Wonwoo still wonder why he is friends with Seungcheol.) 

The male scans the room for his phone but sees canvases laid everywhere instead, some painted in red and black, making out the shape of a person; however, some were entirely black while some had only random streaks of colours on it. It wasn’t until after the raven-haired had rummage through his paint box nearby that he finds his mobile phone in the box, battery almost dead aside from the measly 10% of battery left on displayed as he swipes to answer the call.

"Jeon Wonwoo, did you fall asleep _again_?" he hears the caller from the other side of the line immediately when he places the gadgets near his ear and albeit the soft volume of Wonwoo's phone setting, the caller’s voice could be heard clearly due to the silence of the painter’s room.

"Yeah." Wonwoo replies shortly, running his hand through his hair again and only then did the male realize that he has gotten paint on his hand from the rummaging earlier. Some gold coloured paint even got to his hair. But Wonwoo wasn't bothered much about it as he gets off from his bed and settles himself on the floor, taking any paintbrush he can see and dips the brush into the grey paint he had been using earlier before he decided to take a nap, and colours the grey paint over the empty, white canvas, wanting to paint his dreams from earlier.

"It's still the same, isn't it?” The caller ask in a worried tone, one of which Wonwoo is already familiar it. Seungcheol knows about Wonwoo’s dream and would always worry about the raven-haired even if he can be an asshole towards Wonwoo for most of the time. Wonwoo stops his painting (or his random paint smearing, for that matter) and thinks of what to say before responding to the male on call.

"Seungcheol hyung. Have I ever told you the reason why I started painting? There are reasons why _you_ took up photography just as I took up painting. It's because you're a man of moments and you want to photograph the picturesque of life. The same goes for authors who write their dedication dedicating it to someone they love or someone they wish would unravel the mysteries of themselves while reading the book. And I am no different. You know I started painting because I wish to find myself. To find the faceless figure from my dreams and to learn to love." the painter speaks softly through the calling line.

"Do you have _to_? You could honestly live the world better if you allow yourself to love another." Seungcheol ask, his words laced with sadness and hope if Wonwoo does not bat the hint that is laced along to the male’s words and Wonwoo knows this too well. After all, the two of them were like brothers even if they are not blood related. 

“I’ll be fine, Choi.” Wonwoo tells the other male. And as the painter is about to say goodbye because Wonwoo does not want any more distraction than there already is as he starts painting the greys over his canvas again. But before Wonwoo could bid his farewell, Seungcheol cuts him off. “Hey Jeon. I’m off to Paris to meet my lover.”

“You’re _what_?” Wonwoo pauses his work, glad that he’s only painting one colour at the moment because if this had been a two tone portrait, Wonwoo would scream at the slightest smear of the colour overlapping another. “ _What the fuck_ , _Choi_? Who’s going to help me about with my exhibition planning if it isn’t you?” the painter cusses.

“Hold your horses, Jeon. I’ll still help you out with the planning but since I know you can’t take care of yourself, I hired a babysitter.” the painter hears a snicker from the other male and scowls. “Not funny, hyung. I’m not a baby. I don’t need a babysitter.” Wonwoo frowns, placing his paintbrush down, running his fingers through his hair for the nth time. 

“Yeah, right. Says the one who almost burn his house while trying to cook up an omelette and says the one who also once tried surviving without eating for days while I was away for some business trip.” Seungcheol clicks his tongue over the line. “Don’t even fight it, Jeon. Jisoo will be coming by in a few hours, I _supposed_. And I have a plane to board- Bye. Love you.” the caller line immediately cuts off after Seungcheol’s ‘proclamation of love’. Gross, Wonwoo thinks but shrugs the other male’s words with a soft sigh. How is Wonwoo suppose to deal with anyone else besides Seungcheol, whom he had more or less depend on for almost his entire being? He will have to call the other male later for when the he lands in Paris.

-

The doorbell of Wonwoo’s studio apartment rings a couple of times before it disrupts the painter's attention from his painting, forgetting he does not have Seungcheol to help him answer the doorbell call as per usual. Wonwoo then gets up from where he is seated the past hours, feeling the wave of soreness to his limbs that he didn’t realize from being to indulge in his work and then makes a beeline out of his studio room, whatever it is called now since every space of Wonwoo’s apartment is now being occupied with canvases and paint material that Wonwoo probably forgot when he bought them. 

He peeps at the door hole, seeing an unknown pale male he does not recognize but it doesn’t take him much to figure out that it is the ‘babysitter’ coming to ‘take care of him’. This caused Wonwoo to be torn between pretending to not be at home or to let the latter in. It does not help that the male is properly dressed, adorned in a long coat that Wonwoo knows cost more than the entire outfit of his tee and jump pants that he is wearing now. Wonwoo doesn't need to make a double take to know the other male is is a cocky guy albeit a beautiful one. Are his eyes glistening―

"Let me in." he hears the male's voice from the other side of the door and although it doesn't come off clear, Wonwoo is sure the male has a warm, velvety voice; much like the warm honey that Seungcheol makes for the painter whenever he catches also cold.

"No one's home." Wonwoo replies and immediately regrets his action while the painter mentally hits himself. "So much for pretending to not be home, Jeon." the painter internally scowls softly to himself and no one in particular. 

The raven-haired then snaps out from his thoughts when he hears a set of keys jingle and the sound of key fitting into the doorknob before a click follows as the mahogany door is pushed inwards, making the painter step back as a male enters the space. “Doesn’t seem like no one is at home” the male puts a playful smirk before continuing, “Also, Choi Seungcheol gave me his keys if you’re wondering, and a ‘How to handle Jeon Wonwoo’ handbook and it did mention that you would say no one would be at home.” the male chuckles before holding his hand out for a handshake. “The name’s Hong Jisoo.”

“Cocky and confident, _as I thought._ ” Wonwoo speaks of his mind as he mumbles to himself though audible to the other male, who only laughs at the given first impression of the other male towards him when Wonwoo only stares down at the offering hand but he does not take it. “Jeon Wonwoo.”

“As I’ve been told.” the brunette, Jisoo, has his eyes creased to crescents as he then retracts his hand away albeit with no reciprocated contact from the other male. “Say, have you eaten, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi? I read the handbook and it says you tend to skip meals.” the brunette asks out of actual concern, flipping to the page that mentions the fact.

Wonwoo raises his brows, finding it weird like how he is being treated like some sort of toy or a pet. “Eat?” the raven-haired ask in return and he thinks for a bit before immediately answer again. “Not since last night’s cold pizza.”

Jisoo gives him the ‘are-you-serious’ look before he wraps his finger around the male’s wrist, using enough strength to bring the male out of his apartment, making him follow the brunette to the ground floor where the brunette’s bike is parked at. “That can’t do, Jeon Wonwoo. As your _‘babysitter’_ , I have to make sure you’re fed.” Jisoo tells the painter emphasizing the word ‘babysitter’ as they head to the direction of Jisoo’s Harley bike quickly, tossing a spare helmet Jisoo keeps by the bike’s side compartment. Wonwoo only gives him a look as Jisoo gets on the bike. “What are you waiting for? _Get on_.”

Wonwoo does get on (with the courtesy of Jisoo making him and of course the other has to do it with _that_ smile that Wonwoo hates) and regrets for his life. 

“Hang on tight, Jeon.”Jisoo tells the painter as he starts his bike, letting the engine roar for a bit as it earns a few attention before speeding off.

Who the hell gets on a stranger bike and-- _fuckinggg helllllll_ -” Wonwoo has his arms wrap around Jisoo’s waist on reflex as Jisoo rides the evening busy street of Seoul in 90km/h as Wonwoo almost scream for his life while Jisoo laughs, telling the other male to trust him and they will be alive.

_“I hope you like Italian.”_

-

_"He is a storm omit a quiet one. He brings chaos and causes wreckage, and like the unsettled storm, his feelings cannot be tamed."_

  


Hong Jisoo is like a storm to Jeon Wonwoo; chaotic and unsettled. Over the past weeks, Jisoo entered Wonwoo’s life uninvited as if like a hurricane; and not to mention, Wonwoo has never had peace since then. Aside for the times Jisoo had once or twice almost accidentally destroy a few of the painter's artworks as to the latter being a natural klutz (but it was also Wonwoo's fault for placing his canvases everywhere for as long as there is a space to place them), Wonwoo learned that Jisoo not only makes really good coffee (and had remembered that Wonwoo likes his coffee dark, enough to keep him awake when he needs it) but he also found out that the brunette is a writer; a well-known one at that, under the pseudonym of Joshua. Wonwoo has read a few of his books and is fond towards some of Jisoo’s written works.

One evening in particular, Wonwoo is over at Jisoo’s apartment where he had a day break before going on with his finalizing project that’s due about two week time and also due to the reason that Jisoo had a deadline to chase apparently despite the other male just finishing one of his other older deadline not long ago. And while Wonwoo is there, he picks up one of Jisoo’s written work and keeps himself occupied until the brunette finishes his work though his gaze drifts between the book and the author himself, sometimes pausing to gaze longer at the writer’s face to examine the male’s sculpted yet pale features and then turns away immediately before he gets caught for staring. Sometimes the other male gets caught off-guard when the writer coughs but thankfully the latter didn’t use this as a gesture to inform the painter that he was caught in his act.

About a few hours has passed since then as Jisoo finally got himself out of chair of his work table, stretches his sleeping limbs for a bit before he approaches the reading male, who had found comfort in Jisoo’s leather sofa. The writer then settles himself besides the raven-haired with a jar of pomegranates in hand as he munches to it like snacks. The other male then turns to look at the brunette once he had finish the last lines of the book before turning the pages to the dedication page. 

"Tell me.” Wonwoo speaks out albeit softly. “Why all your dedications always are dedicated to "the muse I love but cannot remember." How is it possible for you to write a book about someone you can't remember?" 

"Oh Jeon. Have you fallen for my writings?" The writer jokingly teases the male though with a hint of a playful arrogant tone being implied. The raven-haired then shoots him a glare as Jisoo shrugs a 'just kidding' softly before inhaling and exhaling as if to take a moment to grasp what is being asked. "I don't know. I feel like there is a person; someone very dear to me and even though I can't remember who they are, they still remain faintly in my memories." Jisoo mumbles softly, his words linger after his sentence before he glances at Wonwoo and smiles. “And you, Jeon? I keep seeing those painting of the same faceless people.”

“Ah. Didn’t Seungcheol have that written in the handbook?” the painter chuckles softly before glancing at the book in hand while the other male waits for his answer. “It’s just a fragment of my dream. That person, the one I kept painting, keeps appearing in my dream but he’s always faceless.” Wonwoo tells Jisoo, his words are soft before he turns to gaze at the writer.

Jisoo gives him a look, his brows raised questioningly but Jisoo doesn’t ask - not yet, probably not ever when he chases the painter back to his house because he has an appointment. 

That night, both of them dream of a faceless figure. Jisoo woke up with sweats though.

-

_“His fingers create memorials of their own and with every gesture, I fall more.”_

  


_It’s weird_ , Wonwoo thinks. As days pass then weeks and soon _months_ , Wonwoo almost forgot that Seungcheol had _‘ran’_ off to Paris to meet his lover though the said male still emails him time to time about his exhibition planning; sometimes the other male would include a picture of himself and that lover he keeps talking about - a Chinese guy, just about a year younger than his best friend, who has been learning culinary there for about one and half year now. 

Wonwoo finds himself being totally comfortable with the other male and how the writer is now part of his life like he has been there all along. He admits, during the earlier phase, it was hard to imagine for him to click well with the other male but as days passed, he learns to adopt the regular pace of their friendship. He still finds this character relationship phase weird though; as if almost like one of those romantic comedy melodrama plot all put together.

It is even weirder that sometimes Wonwoo finds himself in Jisoo’s apartment more often than his own or vice versa for Jisoo. Some of his paintings are over at the writer's place and likewise, some of his drafts and if not, his favourite out of a few collection of typewriters the writer has, takes most of the spot on Wonwoo’s coffee table when Jisoo is over. It’s _the weirdest_ when Wonwoo now stares at Jisoo longer than he used to. _‘He looks very familiar.’_ the sentence would always conjure up to Wonwoo’s mind. The raven-haired couldn’t exactly pinpoint it.

“You look like you want to kiss me.” Jisoo exclaims all of the sudden in a playful conceited tone as he looks up from his typewriter and at the other male. Upon hearing this, Wonwoo snaps himself from his thoughts, not realizing that he has probably been staring at Jisoo unconsciously for a long time.

“I _do._ ” Wonwoo blurts before he clamp his hand over his lips, preventing himself from saying anything dumb.

_“You do?”_ Jisoo ask as he gets himself off from his seat and over to the other male.

“Yeah-” Wonwoo replies shortly then soon finds warmth against his lips. Hong Jisoo is kissing him and he lets the brunette do so, parting his lips willingly for the other.

Jisoo taste sweet like pomegranates, the ones he loves to snack on when he’s working, when the two males have their wet muscles rubbing against each other, the lingering pomegranate taste lingers onto Wonwoo’s tastebuds as he feels a bit dizzy from the rush of affection. Everything after went from slow to fast motion, like how their kiss turns rough, like how Jisoo’s hands tugs the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt to passionate skin to skin contact - like how Wonwoo’s heartbeat was just as quick even after the intimate moment both he and Jisoo had initiated and that they’re lying there with one’s head pressed to the other’s chest.

(Wonwoo hears Jisoo’s heartbeats racing much like his. He also does not dream anymore now that he has Jisoo.)

-

_“But the waves washed him away. My love is gone.”_

  


To say that Jeon Wonwoo is in love with Hong Jisoo is an understatement. 

It’s funny how months before they were loathing each other so much (or in Wonwoo’s part) and now they’re being cheesy domestic as they lay on the couch, talking about future possibilities. Jisoo presses his index finger to Wonwoo’s palm, mapping constellations against the male’s skin and traces his palm lines.

“Do you think we’ll still be like this in 10 years’ time?” Wonwoo asks, his voice soft without a serious tone to it however.

“We will make it. I promise you this. I’ll even write a book about us as a promise.” the brunette replies with a smile, now turning his attention to the male who is all settled to his arms. _“I feel like I could eat the world raw.”_

Wonwoo turns to stare at him and gives him a playful judging look. “We’re not Patroclus and Achilles. Seungkwan and Hansol are.” the painter then laughs softly before nuzzling himself close to the other male.

Jisoo raises his brows but nevertheless moves his arms around the painter’s waist, his gaze still falls upon the other male as he projects a smile. “What makes _you_ think so?”

“I _know_ so.” Wonwoo glances at Jisoo, gives him a lingering kiss before he hums softly after his actions as he has his eyes closed, enjoying every form of warmth Jisoo could provide. He thinks ‘if only time could stop’ then the two of them would be infinite.

Jisoo, on the other hand, could only look at the male with sadness in his eyes as he takes the comforting silence to recognize Wonwoo’s facial features.

-

“Promise me something, Jeon.” Jisoo has his arms around Wonwoo’s waist when he begins.

“What?” Wonwoo replies, his eyes does not tear away from the painting he is working on - a painting that resembles much like the pair.

“Remember me.”

Wonwoo stop painting, turns to look at his lover and gives him a playful look before laughing softly. “You say that like you’re going to die or something.”

“Well I’m going to have a business trip and a short visit to my family’s hometown back in NYC tomorrow if that’s something.” Jisoo smiles before kissing Wonwoo - a long one at that.

“I know. I’ll miss you then. Make sure you text me whenever you can.”

Wonwoo sends Jisoo off the airport the following day. Jisoo gives him a long look and Wonwoo wonders why but doesn’t question. It’s true that airport partings are hard when the heart keeps growing fonder. 

They still text though. But it gets lesser as days pass. Wonwoo thinks Jisoo’s busy with his work plus their timezones don’t match so either one’s awake while the other is asleep or vice versa. And besides, Wonwoo himself is busy too. He doesn’t stop checking his phone every once in a while though.

-

“I’m home!” a loud though oddly familiar voice rings the apartment of Wonwoo’s as he groans awake at the sudden weight on him, as if someone is lying on top of him. 

“ _Choi Seungcheol?_ ” Wonwoo hisses although his voice coming off hoarse as the male just woke up, obviously by the unwanted ‘alarm’. 

“Good morning to you too, grumpypants.” the older male grins as he got himself up and again Wonwoo finds himself questioning whether if the other male is a 5 year old trap in a 21 year old body. He then realizes that the two male weren’t alone and standing by the door was someone almost familiar to Wonwoo; someone with blonde hair and tall. He then recognizes it better that the male is Seugncheol’s lover.

“Oh. This is Wen Junhui. My fiancé. I proposed to him last week and he said yes and voila, we’re here now. We’re getting married next month!” Seungcheol introduces the other male ‘formally’ as he latches himself to the taller male like a sloth to a tree. 

The other male only gives him a weird look before shaking his head and pries Seungcheol off as he gives a proper introduction to Wonwoo. Wonwoo likes him already - the other male was much like him though more serious and well, less lazy unlike him. He also learns that Junhui and Seungcheol had met long time ago when Seungcheol had his internship and that it was love at first sight from Seungcheol’s part. Junhui was more creeped out by Seungcheol who kept pursuing him even to the point of learning French and Mandarin though Junhui himself was pretty much acquainted to the Korean language. 

“It was flattering though. To see him try that hard.” Junhui tells the painter with a laugh after Wonwoo had got himself up and freshen as the three now have a meal together.

“Oh but Wonwoo. Starting next week, we’ll be putting your exhibition up and it’ll be up in two weeks or three weeks’ time. I’m glad Jisoo pushed you through it and now that he’s leaving fo-” “What do you mean leaving?” Wonwoo gives Seungcheol a look, one that portrays confusion. 

Seungcheol gives him a look before he glances away, mumbling. “Jisoo didn’t tell you. He said--”

“ _Tell me what?_ ” Wonwoo spits in a harsh tone, finding himself filled with rage and disbelief. Jisoo wouldn’t do this. The other male love him as he is. And neither are blind to see this.

“He’s gone far away- He didn’t tell me where. He told me to take care of you. I thought he-” Seungcheol’s words were cut off as Wonwoo got up from his seat, grabs what he needed and rushes out of his apartment and dashes over to Jisoo’s. 

\- 

_“But he will be remembered. And I will still love.”_

  


Jisoo’s apartment is empty. Nothing is left but the empty shelves that were once home for Jisoo’s book collection. Aside from the large furniture that were left, even his room is empty, his kitchen and bathroom too. Everything. And even Wonwoo’s heart.

“That _fucker_.” Wonwoo laughs bitterly as he drops to the empty living room that was one homely, if not, had a lot of memories to Wonwoo. He stares ahead blankly, trying to comprehend the situation - about Jisoo leaving him without a word. Without a goodbye.

“I promise. You said that. You promised me!” Wonwoo screamed and unknowingly wipes his tears that he didn’t know that had more than threaten to fall. Of course, he had all the rights to be angry. To be deceived. He should have known better than to trust a guy who wears a gentleman long coat and rides a bike. Shame on Jeon Wonwoo. 

He does however notice a photo attached to the back of the door of Jisoo’s apartment after he had managed to regain his composure from the writer’s sudden parting. He got up from where he sat, going over to the attached object and took it. It is a picture of him painting and written on the white space beneath it says ‘the muse I love and finally remember.’

Wonwoo left the apartment.

That night his old dream that he thought that was gone ever since being together with Jisoo resurface. The faceless person now shows a clearer identity. And it’s Hong Jisoo.

-

Wonwoo feels numb. Even to every congratulations he receives in success of his exhibition, he doesn’t feels that good. Ever since the day Jisoo had left, Wonwoo had mostly shut himself, painting as much as he can and how easily he had reverted to his old self; not eating much and not socializing much at the same time. Even Seungcheol could not convince the stubborn painter though with Junhui’s pleas once in a while, Wonwoo comes out every weekend at least once to join the couple for a meal. 

“Wonwoo hyung. Congratulations on the exhibition!” Mingyu, a close friend to Wonwoo besides Seungcheol, calls the painter out with a smile. Beside his friend was another male Wonwoo easily recognizes as his friend’s lover, Minghao. The two has always been an odd pair though quite a match for each other.

“Hey.” Wonwoo replies softly, plastering a light smile. “Thanks for coming, Mingyu. Glad you two could make it.” 

“No worries. They’re quite something. Pictures of someone special?” Mingyu ask softly as his lover gaze at him in silence before turning to Wonwoo, whose eyes then sparkle like he agree with his lover.

“Mhmm, yeah. Someone special.” Wonwoo smiles albeit bitterly as he gaze around the exhibition hall, his eyes falling upon on his painting that makes a portrait paint of Jisoo. It was long after he feels a tap to his shoulder and he turns around, meeting Seungcheol, who holds out a package for him. “From a huge fan,” was all Seungcheol had said before leaving the package in Wonwoo’s arms before walking away. Even the other pair had walked away, leaving Wonwoo with his privacy.

The painter opens the given package, revealing a letter in red velvet envelope and a book. He recognizes the signature that is signed on the back of the letter and the faint smell of pomegranate. Hong Jisoo.

Was the male finally sending him a ‘goodbye’ letter? 

He pries the letter open, reads what is written albeit it being short - explanation of the male’s sudden leave, how he didn’t want to see him all weak and how he has been hiding about the stages of his cancer. 

“If you read this. I’m probably not here anymore. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this. Lastly, do enjoy the book. I did promise I’ll write about us. I love you, Jeon Wonwoo, the muse I love and remembered.” Wonwoo reads the last line of the letter before he finds himself pouring his tears out he didn’t know that was threatening to fall. 

-

That night was heavy when Wonwoo heads to Jisoo’s empty apartment, slumping on the couch that were once residence for the lover’s bodies. The raven-haired curled up on the couch, clutching the book in hand as he inhales the faint smell of Jisoo’s favourite fruit and his favourite coffee like it was just yesterday the he had spilled his coffee in attempts to avoid being kissed by Jisoo, who back then, had not showered for two days due to his deadline.

He laughs bitterly. It’s weird, he thinks. The apartment is almost empty but everywhere he look, he can see memories of him and the writer he loves; how the kitchen reminds him of the time he tried cooking for Jisoo and how the bathroom remind him of the time when tried to help Jisoo shave his moustache and how it ended up with the two male being wet because they end up playing with water and how the couch and the bed reminds him of not only where sexual innuendos take place but as well as how they just lay next to each other, arm in arm, as they think of what used to be possibilities turned impossibilities now that Hong Jisoo isn’t in Jeon Wonwoo’s life picture anymore.

Wonwoo then turns to look at the book in hand, the one Jisoo had written for him. He hasn’t read it yet much more flip to the first page. He feels like he isn’t ready and even more that this was the only other memorial he had besides the picture Jisoo had left.

But the book calls out for him. And he flips it open.

  


_“This book is about two souls finding each other. They were lovers in the past, the present and they will still be lovers in the future. This book is dedicated to the muse I loved and remembered. And will always continue to do so even after death.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Props to Crystal and my roommate for reading through and helping out by giving suggestion on how to fix this fic that is a mess. This is sadly only halfway beta-ed because Crystal was busy but regardless, do ignore the mistakes if I made any ;;;;; Props to my Culties as well for the support! There's a epilogue to this, hence the open ending. It's very short though, just a clear vision to what might happen to Wonwoo and Jisoo. Heh. 
> 
> Do leave me comments, even more appreciated if they're the constructive criticism type! I'd love to improve! Also, do rant to me if you want on twitter > aesthetickwan. heh. Or tumblr, bo0seungkwan!
> 
> Spoiler: There'll be a follow-up series later on revolving Hansol and Seungkwan, which will be another greek reincarnation au.


End file.
